


You´re beautiful au

by mikeellee



Category: Excalibur (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Kitty is too pretty and she may be the only one who doesn´t know or care for this.





	You´re beautiful au

N/A: Danny sent me some panels of Excalibur and it inspires me to write this. Ocs will be used and as always FUCK CANON.

Beauty is not in complexity but it's in simplicity.– Debasish Mridha, M.D.

It was a peaceful morning in Excalibur. Meggan and Brian are making breakfast, well, Meggan was and Brian only gave the ingredients when someone knocks on their door. A prince from the dimension of Karsov arrives at Excalibur with an important mission.

The prince appears to have at most 15 years old, his acne is proved his real age, and as soon his blue eyes noticed all the members of Excalibur his eyes are glued on one member in particular. Shadowcat.

"Excuse me?"Kitty asked noticing his gaze. The Prince blushes and apologises for his uncivilized behaviour.

"Is just...I never saw such a beautiful woman before." He said in awe and is not even glancing over Meggan or Rachel. Once the explanation is given about the mission required the Prince asked to Nightcrawler something in private. "Does Shadowcat has any suitors? boyfriends or a husband?" the Prince asked with hope in his eyes.

Kurt smiles politely as Brian jokes saying Lockheed eats them. Kurt only smiles politely think is funny as a teen says the darnest thing and smile is a much better option than go full Brian (Kurt does fancy himself to be above him)

But, this starts to become a trendy, each person that enters in Excalibur often has a remark about Kitty´s beauty. And Kurt is not exactly happy with this, for some reason.

When Pete Wisdom arrives for a collaboration his eyes travel to Kitty and his first word is "My god, you´re far prettier than the photo promised" and let his cigar drop on the floor.

It was a terrible mission because Kurt wanted to kill Pete Wisdom the entire mission, Rachel only sent him an amused smile and asked if this scene is familiar. Kurt does not answer her.

On the end of the month, the only man that called Kitty Pryde and didn´t make Kurt´s blood boil is her father, who arrives saying he has an international meeting with colleagues and he wanted to say hi to his "beautiful daughter"

Father and daughter are catching up. Then he asked something interesting "Any man worthy of your time?" and Kitty is awkward giving excuses and Cameron Pryde look at Kurt in a funny way. "Well, your mother is already planning your wedding" Kitty is blushing and change the subject and Cameron look at Kurt with that funny look again and then invites Kitty to eat something.

Kurt is left wondering what this means. The others won´t spell out for him.

One day, the Queen of England arrives in Excalibur saying that while this is out of the protocols, she need help desperately, she greets Meggan and Brian, but, quickly adds " where is that lovely shadowcat? I could use her pretty face and wit to calm my nerves" the Queen states as she sits down.

Kitty arrives and Kurt now knows Kitty knows the Queen. The woman explains how a thief stole an ancient artefact and need Excalibur to retrieve.

"Me and Kurt can do it, right elf?" she asked smiling and Kurt only nods really looking at her doe eyes. They are nuts, Kitty Pryde is not pretty, she´s far more than that.

"Elf?" she asked touching his face gentle "still with me?"

"Yes" Kurt repeats firmly and the others laugh leaving Kitty confused.

On the next mission, an enemy is ready to brawl Excalibur, but, the villain has time to say "And not even the brains or beauty of Shadowcat will help you now"

Kitty is unsure of what to do now. Kurt really wants to beat this villain now and Excalibur is too amused.

After the mission, Kurt takes Kitty away from the group and makes an important question. "Katzchen, do you want to go out with me?"

Kitty is surprised by this, but, she is quick to ask "is it because people think I´m pretty?"

Kurt shakes his head. "No, because while they think you´re beautiful to me...you´re more and if you are up I would like to be more..."

"Oh elf, You have ways with words, so, where you will take the prettiest woman of the world?" Kitty asked back and Kurt confessed he has no idea.

Excalibur gets a new couple and more teasing material.


End file.
